Red vs Blue: Agent Missouri
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: A romantic Red vs Blue fan-fic starring Agent North Dakota with an OC, Agent Missouri. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm here with something I've never done: A Red vs Blue fan-fiction. I made this after watching Season 9 Episodes 4 and 5. I took a liking to the character Agent North Dakota. Don't know why, but I did. And I came up with this. This is a little romance story on his relationship with an unofficial character, Agent Missouri.**

***** **Once again, like I said on my Halo fan-fics, this is NOT to be taken seriously. It's just a simple love story, but I'm trying to follow the actual storyline & timeline as much as I can. If you don't like romance, then please do not continue reading. Thank you.***

**SUMMARY:**** Before Red vs Blue and roughly around the time of Season 9, Agent North Dakota was involved with a woman. Not just any other woman, but a Freelancer just like him. Agent Missouri. Often, he had been torn between his sister, South Dakota, and his girlfriend. Despite the rules, they continued to be together, even when they were recruited into Project Freelancer. No one knows of their relationship. Except for Agent Washington and South Dakota. Wash wishes the couple nothing but the best, but South isn't really thrilled.**

**Here's the bio on my character, one Agent Missouri. I was debating whether to name her Missouri, Michigan or Louisiana. So I asked my Mom and she chose Missouri. She was confused as to why I needed a US State name. Oh well :)**

**BIO**

**Codename: Freelancer Agent Missouri**

**Real name: Danisha Hailey Smith**

**Armour Colour (Halo: Reach): Sage (Primary) & Pale Yellow (Secondary)**

**Weapon of Choice: Sniper Rifle, Combat Knife named "Tom"  
**

**Style: Sniping, Assassination**

**Romantically involved with: Agent North Dakota**

**Character & Personality: Tough and ruthless, but when not battling, she does have a soft, sweet and gentle side.**

**Well, I couldn't resist listing her style as Sniping. Sniping is kinda my thing and it was cool that North was into Sniping too. So why not? ;) By the way, I don't know what North's real name, so I'm just taking a shot in the dark here.**

**P.S.: Sorry, Ladies, but I call dibs on North! ;)**

* * *

**Red vs Blue – Agent North Dakota – "Agent Missouri"**

* * *

A lot of people say that there are things you should be thankful for. Me? I'm thankful for quite a few things, despite the bad stuff that's happened to me. What bad stuff, you ask.

Before I start, I'm Freelancer Agent Missouri. But just for you guys, my real name's Danisha Hailey Smith. I'm a Sniper and occasional Assassinator. I mainly work on stealth missions.

Well, my mother deserted me and my father for a richer guy. And that was when my younger sister, Danni, was sick. She had cancer, and my mother left her daughter, her _own_ daughter that her time of her need. We never heard from Mom again. And we never wanted to. I just told her to go to hell and never come around again.

I prepared for the worse. I knew Danni's time with us was limited. We were quite the rascals as kids, and we still are. We were very tough. We never backed down from anything. If one of us were in trouble or getting bullied, we always had each other's backs.

Danni and I reminisced all those times...Until she stopped me and said, "I love you, Sis." And then she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Daddy and I didn't let Mom come to the funeral. "What's the point?" I yelled at her. "You left Danni when she needed you the most! Just leave, okay? Just leave!"

I cried for days after that.

The another bad thing that happened? I wasn't cleared for duty after an attack that I suffered. The doctors told me that I could never fight again because I couldn't do anything strenuous, or I'll end up hurting my back again. What attack? I'll tell you in a bit.

* * *

So what are the things I'm thankful for?

Well, the love my sister gave me. I'm glad she did, because I swore that I was going to treasure it for life.

I'm thankful for my Daddy, Unlike Mom, he didn't desert us. He was always here. Especially for Danni. He never treated her like a burden. Daddy was also the inspiration for me to join the Army. I wanted to be brave and strong, just like him. He was a War hero; an amazing War hero. I was the proudest daughter on Earth.

Sniper Rifles. You gotta love them. They don't call me the "Silent Killer" for nothing, you know.

I'm also thankful for someone else in my life. Without him, I'm not sure I would've gone through life after Danni's death properly. And who is he, you ask?

Agent North Dakota.

His real name was Nicholas. He and his sister, South, Danni and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. We always played together, went to high school together, and we most definitely had fun together. We were all tough rascals, and we all had one goal, and that's to join the military.

Unfortunately, Danni couldn't, so I made it my duty to join in her honour.

North and I were got together in high school. How did it happen? Well, out of the blue, he asked me out to dinner.

"_Like a date?" I joked._

"_Well, you can say that. What do you say, Nisha?" He asked, giving me one of his million dollar smiles._

_I nodded. "Okay. What time?"_

North always calls me "Nisha" for short. Even when we were in the Freelancer Programme. Well, only when no one's around. If there were anybody, then he had to call me "Missouri".

That night, at dinner, it was really fun. It was also around the time I lost Danni, and I guess he wanted to lift my spirits. He most certainly did. I had never felt this alive before.

"_It's so good to see you smile, Nisha." He said, looking at me._

After dinner, we were at the boardwalk of a beach, looking out into the sea, as the magnificent Sun sat.

"_Yeah..." I stared into the open blue water, the Sun's reflection upon it. "I had a really nice time, Nicky." _That was my nickname for him. _"Thank you, really. I certainly got my mind off my Mother, Danni..."_

"_You just said it got your mind of it." He cut in politely._

_I mentally slapped myself. "Right. Sorry, I'm not thinking straight." Mainly because I was distracted by the fact that Nick was looking utterly handsome tonight. His platinum blonde hair was neatly slicked back; he was wearing a black t-shirt under the brown coat he wore. Simple, but stylish. He certainly took my breath away._

"_It's okay. I'm just glad that you're smiling again, Nisha. It's been a long time."_

"_It has." I agreed. "After everything that's happened... It's because of you I'm smiling right now, Nicky. Thank you." I leaned against the railings. _

"_It's nothing, Nisha." He smiled._

"_No, really. "I got closer. "Thank you." And I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you._

"_You're welcome, Nisha."_

_I continued to stare into his blue eyes. My God, they were beautiful... and kind of hypnotizing. I couldn't stop staring. Why is that?_

"_Nisha?" He called out._

"_Yeah, Nick?" _

"_I need to tell you something. Something important."_

"_Okay. What is it?" I asked._

_He turned to me and gently picked up my hands. "Nisha, I know you've been through so much pain. And... getting the chance to see you smile right now? It's really making me happy. And I... I want to see that smile forever." He took a step closer to me. "Danisha, I want to be a part of your life. Not as your best friend, but something more."_

I remember being speechless, but then I smiled. _"Nicholas... I..."_

"_Tell me you love me too. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me." He ran his hands up my cheeks. "Just tell me you love me too, Nisha."_

_I didn't say anything. Instead, I leaned in and kissed him, passionately. In all honesty, I had been waiting for this moment for a long time,_

_And I was enjoying every second of it._

* * *

So that's how we got together. Even when we were recruited into the military, we still continued to see each other. It made things more difficult when we were recruited into the Freelance Programme, but we hung in there. Agent Washington, whose real name was David, found out about us.

"_Oh yeah, like it was the world's best kept secret!" Washington joked. "It was pretty obvious, guys. I knew it from the moment I saw you two. You made a cute couple. I wish you two nothing but the best."_

"_...David..." I started out._

"_Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. No one, especially the Director has to know." He winked._

David Washington was such a nice guy and a really great friend. I was thankful for his friendship and promise to secrecy. That's another thing I was thankful for too.

* * *

So, now you guys are wondering about how I injured my back, which caused me to be declared 'unfit for duty'. Why wasn't I in Project Freelancer anymore? Why am I not kicking ass like before?

Watch out for the next chapter, guys. You'll know soon. And I hope I didn't drag too much too. I tend to do that sometimes. Well, I like making sure I give you all the detail. I don't want to cause any confusion. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Red vs Blue – Agent North Dakota – "Agent Missouri" (Part 2)**

* * *

Hi, guys. Welcome back. You're now reading chapter 2. If you guys haven't read the first chapter, do read it. Or else you'll be confused out your mind.

My name is Danisha Hailey Smith, otherwise known as Freelance Agent Missouri. And this is my story.

* * *

Picking up where we left off, I was about to tell you how I injured my back, which resulted in me dubbed 'unfit for duty'. Well, here's what happened:

I had to replace Agent South Dakota, North's twin sister, in the next mission. She wouldn't tell me why the Director ordered the change.

"_She messed up big time in the previous stealth mission." North explained. "The Director moved me up the list and her, down. She's kinda pissed."_

"_So, now _I _have to replace her?" I asked._

"_Yep. She's not thrilled either."_

"_I didn't say I _wasn't thrilled_." I gave a sly smile. "I mean, we're going this mission together, after all."_

"_I know what you're thinking, Nisha. And we can't. Washington is comin' with us." He burst my bubble._

"_Oh, Goddamn it, Nicky!" I exclaimed._

* * *

Yeah... Half the time we'd concentrate on something else _other_ than the mission. Hey, don't judge me! It was the only way we could spend more time together.

So Washington, North and I got ready. Wash & North readied their Sniper Rifles. Too bad I couldn't get into the sniping action. But I guess going around sticking my knife to other people's necks was the next best thing.

We were in the back of the Pelican. It was about 5 minutes until drop-off.

Wash sat at the far end of the pelican, staring at the jungle below. North and I were sitting in the interior of the pelican, talking.

I sharpened the tip of my combat knife. I named it "Tom", as a tribute to my Daddy who was a war hero. Satisfied with the sharpness of it, I gave an evil smile. "Perfect."

"Nisha, you're scary, you know that?" North raised an eyebrow.

"And dangerous." I added, and looked up at him. "But that's just one of the things you love about me, right?"

He ran his armoured hands up by cheeks, past my hair. "Among other things."

"Nicky... Wash is here."

"Just one kiss?" He asked.

"Nicky..." I blushed.

"Not even a little one?" He gave me one of his cute, puppy-eyed begging looks.

I grinned, because I had always found at face so hilarious. So I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"We're here!" The pilot informed.

"Lock and load, you two!" Wash called out.

North and I slipped on our helmets. He picked up his Sniper Rifle, and we got off the pelican.

Less than an hour later, we had memorised almost all of the patrol guards movements. North and Wash took their sniper positions. The positions were at the north and south ends of the facility, on top of the deserted rooftops. Wash took the south end and North took the... north end.

Anyway, I managed to sneak into the Surveillance Room, avoiding all cameras. The guard on duty had his feet on the table, his arms folded across his chest, _asleep._

_Hmph, is _he_ going to be out of a job, _I thought. I walked up behind him and whispered, "It's a good thing you like sleeping, because after this, you're going to be sleeping for a _long_ time, buddy." Pulling out my combat knife, I slit his throat and he didn't make a peep.

I wiped the blood off the knife by soldier's uniform. "Why do you have to bleed on Tom so much?"

Washington's voice cracked over the COM Channel. "You're scary, you know that?"

"That's what _I_ said..." North mumbled over the COM Channel as well.

I smiled evilly. "Well, what can I say?" I walked over to the console below the dozen monitors. Typing in a few keys, I told the boys, "All security cameras are now..."

The monitors went blank.

"Offline."

"Great job. Now go get the data. We'll use the thermal stat and look out for any guards for you." North informed.

"Roger!" I grunted, while dragging the body away from the doorway. I was about exit the room when 2 guards jogged past the room.

"Stay sharp! We have to look out for the intruders!"

"We'll be ready if they show up."

"They will. After the attack on the Bjorndal Cyrogenics Research Facility, they are sure to show up."

I froze. "You have GOT to be fuckin'..."

"Forget about it, Missouri. Just focus on getting the rest of the data. We'll cover you." Washington said.

"Alrighty then. Time to go all Ninja on this."

I slipped out of the room, sticking to the wall. I knew where the Data room was... past a hell of a lot of guards.

"Boys? Is there a shortcut for me to take?" I whispered.

"Hold on." Wash pulled out a little Data Pad. "Okay. You can go through the canteen, use the gasline pipes room and use the air vent to get to the Data Room."

"Contacts?"

"3 in the Canteen."

"I can take them." I assured.

"Knock 'em dead, Night Stalker." North said.

"I thought I was the 'Silent Killer'."

"Meh. You got plenty of names." Wash said.

"And yet I'm only ranked no. 7, Wash. Right behind _you_." I muttered. "One of these days your ass is going down the list, and I'mma take 6."

"You keep dreamin' Missouri."

I entered the canteen. "Hey. 7 is a lucky number." There was a guard facing his back towards me. Pulling out my knife, I stuck it into his neck and he let out a voiceless cry. I laid his body onto the ground gently, not making a noise.

I heard 2 other guards chatting on the west wing of the canteen. I was at the south. Quietly, I made my way there. Sneaking behind them, I grabbed both of them by their necks tightly, and brought their heads together with a 'bong!'. "Night night, Boys."

After that I headed to the gasline pipes room. Wash and North guided me as to which pathways to take. Eventually, I reached an air vent, directly above me.

Peeping through the holes, I could see that the guard was standing in front of the air vent. Slowly, I opened the air vent, grabbed both of ankles, and dragged him into the vent.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He fell to the ground with a thud.

I had to shut him up. I got on top of his and started punching his face in.

"Hey! Ouch! God! Damn it! Why are you hitting me! Ow! Stop! What the fuck did I do to you? Ow! BITCH!"

I clenched my hand to a fist. "Lights out, Buddy."

WHACK!

Okay, now that that's done, I reopened the air vent again and pulled myself up into the room. I looked around...

Big-ass computers and monitors everywhere. I was in the right place.

"Boys, I'm in the room. "I took out a Data Chip from a small compartment on my suit and slipped it into the disk compartment on the biggest computer I could see. "Transferring data now."

"Roger. Watch yourself." North said.

"I'm a big girl, North. I can take care of myself."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"... But not always..." I added, murmuring.

"Oh shit! Missouri! You've got to get out of there! The first place they'll swarm in on is definitely the Data Room!" Wash ordered.

''Hang on! It's almost done!"

80%...

"C'mon...c'mon!"

90%...

"Nisha!" North called out.

100%

I pulled out the chip. "Done! I'm on my way, Boys!" I pulled out my Shotgun, cocked it, and headed down the vent again.

The next thing I knew, a few dozen guards were after me through the canteen. I managed to pop some of them with my sidearm. "STOP!" They yelled. "There's nowhere else to go!"

"That's what YOU think, pal!" I got on the COM Channel. "Boys! I'm heading out to the main entrance! Cover me!" I heard a few sniper shots over the COM Channel. Hey, they were having fun without me!

"No problem, Nisha. We're clearing the way for you. We'll join you on foot once you slip pass the main entrance." North informed. "Whoo hoo! Headshot, Wash!"

"Best 2 out of 3, North!"

CRACK!

"Goddamn it, Boys! Stop having more fun than me!" I chided, before chucking a grenade in the midst of the charging guards.

KABOOM!

"...Sound like you're having fun too, Nisha."

I grabbing a discarded rocket launcher from the ground and stuck it to my back. "Well, you know my definition of fun, Nicky."

"Oh right: Sneakin' out at night, Sniper Rifle in hand, at a perfect sniper spot..."

"Damn right!" I sprinted for the main entrance. "Cover me!"

"We're on it!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

And more guards fell to the ground.

Wash and North both slid down the waterpipes and planted their feet firmly to the ground.

"Head for the jungle! The pelican will be meeting us there!" Wash yelled.

So we ran like hell through a pathway. A few dozen guards were chasing after us, guns blazing. Didn't they know when to quit?

Then we heard something directly above us. We looked up. Oh crap...

A helicopter.

"Hold it RIGHT THERE! Give us back the data you stole or we'll have to make this difficult!" A megaphoned voice boomed.

"Oh SCREW YOU!" Wash yelled.

A turret from the helicopter opened fire, spraying bullets over us.

"Nick!" I called out, pushing him out of the way, and into the jungle. We hit the ground with a thud. The bullets _barely _ missed us.

I was on top of him. I pushed myself off from his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. You could've hurt yourself!" He held onto my arms.

"You could've been killed!" I argued.

"Fair enough." He said, while I helped him up.

Bullets continued to spray along the pathway we were taking. North and I took cover behind a tree.

"FUCK!" Washington exclaimed, taking cover behind another tree. "What do we do?"

Light bulb went out over my head. "Nicky, I have an idea." I pulled out the rocket launcher from my back.

He liked the way I thought. So I walked out onto the pathway, avoiding the bullets "Hey, DUMBASS!" I yelled to the chopper.

It stopped firing.

I flipped it the bird. Well, 2 actually.

Then North stepped out from hiding, with the rocket launcher in hand. He pointed it at the chopper. "Sayonara, bitches!"

KABOOM!

And it exploded like the 4th of July.

But when I looked away from the sky, more guards started charging at us.

"Oh COME ON!" I exclaimed, as we ran again.

"Come in, Command! We need our pelican now!" Wash yelled.

"_We're on our way, Wash! Just continue heading west!"_

"Run and shoot, you two!" North killed a guard with a headshot.

We continued to ran as fast as we can. My legs were going to give way soon. But I kept pushing myself.

But then...

"_Aahhhhhhhhh!_" I let out a painful scream, and fell forward.

What hit me square in the back was a laser shot.

North stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my God! Danisha! NO!" He ran to me.

"Oh shit! Missouri!" Wash exclaimed. "North! Get her to the pelican!" He shot the shooter. "I'll hold them off! JUST GO!"

North turned his attention to me. "Nisha, baby!" He called out. "You're going to be okay!" He turned me over on my back, and carried me bridal style. I was knocked out cold. I didn't feel the pain, nor did I hear North's voice telling I was going to be okay.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I realised I was in the recovery centre of the Command Facility. My back hurt like hell. I was lying on my side, so as to not lie on my back.

"Agent Missouri?" That voice. Calm, with a hint of a Southern accent. The Director.

I wanted to say "Sir" but nothing escaped.

"I need you to stay still and not move too much, Agent. Your back is terribly burnt form the laser shot. You were lucky it didn't affect your spinal cord." He said.

My eyes widened. _That's_ what happened?

"You're going to be out of action for a while." He added.

"When... when can I return?" I managed to speak.

The Director sighed heavily. He wasn't going to deliver me any good news, I could tell. "Agent Missouri, you suffered severe 3rd degree burns on your back. It will heal, but I afraid the damage had been done. Any rigorous activity will hurt your back and might affect your spinal cord. That's what we're concerned about.

I knew what was coming next.

"We will have to declare you as 'unfit for duty'."

That was it. So many years of hard work, service, dedication and sacrifice, gone down the drain I couldn't do or say anything else more. The Director said I had to retire, so I retired.

He left the room, leaving me with the hard. But soon after, I had another visitor.

North.

"Nicky..." My face brightened up just a little.

North wasn't in his armour. He was in a black shirt and military pants. He walked up and sat beside me on the bed. "Nisha?"

"Help me up."

North gently and carefully pulled me up into a sitting position. "Baby?" He called out again.

" 'Unfit for duty'..." I said. "Nick, this... this can't be happening to me!"

"Danisha, I'm so sorry... I wished I had seen the shooter! I-"

He was cut mid-sentence when I rest my head on his chest and started crying. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie. I'm here for you. You're going to be fine."

* * *

So yeah. That's what happened. I thought life was going to suck after that, but on the day I moved back home, something incredible happened. It was the best day of my life.

So what was it? Stay tuned for chapter 3 of my story. I'll see y'all then! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Red vs Blue – Agent North Dakota – "Agent Missouri"**

* * *

Welcome back, beautiful people! You are now reading chapter 3 of my chapter of my story. Please read the first two chapters if you haven't though.

My name is Danisha Hailey Smith. Otherwise known as Freelancer Agent Missouri.

Well, _formly._

Remember in the previous chapter? Yep. I was shot in the back with a laser. Gave me 3rd degree burns and an unfit of duty declaration.

Worse things I've heard in my entire life. My life was in shambles. I hate this. But thankfully, North was with me. However, I was to be deployed back home. And that meant that North and weren't going to see each other for a long time.

A _very_ long time.

* * *

So when I was deployed home, Nicky came along with me, with permission from the Director himself. He told the Director that we were childhood friends. That worked, and Nicky followed me back to Detroit, Michigan. We were both cheerful to see our city. We had missed it so much.

Daddy greeted me at the doorstep. He gave me a really big hug, so happy to see me. He shook hands with Nicky. He liked Nick He said he was the best man for me. I was really happy to hear that.

After dinner, we were at the broadwalk of the beach. I arm my arm through his, and I rested my head on his solder. We stared at the sea, watching the magnificent sat, its reflection upon the clear sea.

It was Deja Vu all over again.

North continued to whisper sweet-nothings to me, saying I looked beautiful tonight. I giggled like a little school girl. I couldn't help it. He was being so romantic and sweet.

"Nisha, do you know why I love this place so much?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do. This is where you told me you loved me." I grinned, and turned to face him.

"This is where you told me you loved me too." He smiled at me, taking my breath away again. "Now, I want you to take very good care of yourself. Okay, babe?"

"Nicky..."

"I'm going to be gone for just a little while But you know that I'm coming back for you, right?"

"I know, Nicky, I know. And I'll be right here waiting." I promised.

He smiled once again. "Nisha, I've wanted to do this for a long time." Then he got down onto one knee, pulled out a little box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

I was at a loss for words. "Oh my God! Nick!"

"Nisha, we've been together for a long time. I've cherished every moment we've spent together. And I want to make more memories with you. Nisha, I'll always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I started to tear up. "Nicky..."

"Danisha..." He paused. "Agent Missouri, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Agent North, yes!" I squealed. "Yes! I want to marry you!"

He got up, and slipped the ring onto my finger. With the love in his eyes, he leaned in and kissed me. I had sworn I was flying.

* * *

Now THAT was freaking incredible. I was in smiles. We were supposed to get married after he would return.

But that never happened.

Why? If you all have seen Red vs Blue: Recovery One, you'll know. Stay tuned for the final chapter. I'll be shedding some light on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red vs Blue – Agent North Dakota – "Agent Missouri"**

* * *

Hi, folks. Welcome back. This is the last chapter. As I said in the pervious chapter, I was going to shed some light on North's death. It affected me deeply. How did I come to know about it?

Well, while Washington was in incarceration, he gave me a call. I was surprised to hear from him. That's when he told me he was in prison. At the same time, he told me about Nicky...

The phone literally fell from my hand.

And for some reason, I didn't cry. I didn't shed one single tear. Washington proceeded on to telling me that Maine had gone rouge and he was one who killed Nick... and that _South_ had put Nick in the position to be killed. I was disgusted when I heard what South had done. I really couldn't believe it! He was her brother and she... I couldn't believe that she even had the heart to do it...

Two days after I received the news, I still hadn't cried. I lived my life normally, as if everything was okay. Then, on that rainy night, I was in my bedroom, resting, when I realised that I was sitting on Nicky's side of the bed. On the nightstand, there was a framed picture of us.

It finally sunk in and I bawled my eyes out.

I really couldn't believe he was gone. That Nick was gone. It didn't seem real. I just wished it was a dream, but it wasn't. I was never going to see Nick again and I hated it.

But then, I finally sat and thought for a bit. He's gone, but actually, he's was still here. With me. In my heart. True, he's not here physically, but wherever he is, he's in a better place, and I know that he still loves me very much. I want him to know that I love him too and that I'll always do.

Agent North Dakota, I love you very much.


End file.
